deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dio Brando
Dio Brando (also known as just DIO) is a character from the manga series JoJo's Bizarre Adventure and is the Main Antagonist for Part 1 and Part 3. He fought Sakuya Izayoi in an episode of One Minute Melee and made a quick cameo in Jotaro VS Kenshiro. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Dio Brando VS Ahzek Ahriman (By DullahanDurendal) * Akuma VS Dio Brando (By BonBooker & Derpurple) * Alucard (Hellsing) VS Dio Brando (By Derpurple, Complete) * Dio Brando VS Black★Rock Shooter (By SaikouTouhou & Derpurple, Complete) * Dio Brando VS Bowser (By Des) * Darth Vader VS Dio Brando (By ImagoDesattrolante & SaikouTouhou) * Dio Brando VS Demitri Maximoff (By Derpurple) * Dio Brando VS Diavolo (By Derpurple) * Dio Brando VS Doctor Doom (By ParaGoomba348) * Dracula VS Dio Brando (By BonBooker & Derpurple) * Dio Brando VS Elizabeth (By ArachnoGia) * Emperor Palpatine VS Dio Brando (By Shrek-it Ralph) * Dio Brando VS Esdeath (By Derpurple) * Flandre Scarlet VS Dio Brando (By Scarlet Vampire Flan495, Complete) * Dio Brando VS Ganondorf (By Derpurple & Grnmachine1, Complete) * Gilgamesh VS Dio Brando (By Derpurple & ParaGoomba348) * Guldo VS Dio Brando (By Kazamamishima) * Hades Izanami VS Dio Brando (By GalacticAttorney) * Hiei VS Dio Brando (By Aravy2002) * Dio Brando VS Hisoka (By Derpurple) * Homura Akemi VS Dio Brando (By Derpurple & ParaGoomba348, Complete) * Jade Eternal VS Dio Brando (By Tierhalibelbrylle & Derpurple, Complete) * Dio Brando VS Kars (By Derpurple & ArachnoGia, Complete) * Kenshiro VS Dio Brando * Dio Brando VS Kurumi Tokisaki (By Loliwaifulife62, Complete) * Lex Luthor VS Dio Brando (By WarpStar930/WarpyNeko930) * Dio Brando VS Loki (By Blipeddeeblah & Derpurple, Complete) * M. Bison VS Dio Brando (By Derpuple, Complete) * Madara Uchiha VS Dio Brando (By Fllflourine) * Morrigan Aensland VS Dio Brando (By WarpStar930 & Derpurple) * Nox VS Dio Brando (By Blade0886, Complete) * Rachel Alucard VS Dio Brando (By The Dark Shinigami) * Ragyo Kiryuin VS Dio Brando (By ArachnoGia) * Raoh VS Dio Brando (By Shadow7615 & Derpurple, Complete) * Dio Brando VS Sailor Pluto (By StarfoxSonicFan) * Sakuya Izayoi VS Dio Brando (By Derpurple, SaikouTouhou & Des, Complete) * Sans VS Dio Brando (By BonBooker) * Scott Pilgrim VS Dio Brando (By Flourine) * Sebastian VS Dio Brando (By Aqua-Pineapple-Princess & Shadow7615) * Dio Brando VS Silver the Hedgehog (By Quauntonaut and ImagoDesattrolante) * Sōsuke Aizen VS Dio Brando (By Derpurple & Shadow7615, Complete) * Dio Brando vs Yuuki Terumi Battle Royale * Time Manipulators Battle Royale (By Derpurple & Shadow5615) * Vampire Battle Royale (By Ceoxal, Complete) Possible Opponents * Griffith (Berserk) * Guts (Berserk) * Master Xehanort (Kingdom Hearts) * Remilia Scarlet (Touhou) * Yuuki Terumi (Blazblue) History The Main Antagonist for the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 1: Phantom Blood and Part 3: Stardust Crusaders. In the late 19th century, Dio Brando was born to a poor English family where his only family member was his abusive and drunk father. When his father was dying (because Dio was poisoning him) he gave him a letter about how he can be adoptive to the rich Joestar family to pay the debt of Dario "saving" (he was originally trying to rob him) George Joestar. Dio soon meets his later rival and obstacle to world domination, Jonathan Joestar son of George Joestar. At first, Dio attempted to ruin his lifes, though their last fight had Jonathan come up on top, making Dio realize that pretending to be a good/nice son and brother in the eyes of Joestars while poisoning his adoptive father and then planning to kill Jonathan with a strange Stone Mask which would later change Dio into a ("JoJo Universe") Vampire. Near the end of Part 1, Dio is just a head with a minion to carry him but he manages to mortally wound Jonathan in his plan to take his body on a exploding ship (which ends up working). This leads to Part 3: Stardust Crusaders where Joseph Joestar -Jonathan's grandson and Protagonist of Part 2: Battle Tendency- and Jotaro Kujo -Jonathan's great-grandson/Joseph's grandson- with four others are traveling from Japan to Egypt to kill the newly named "DIO" (NOTE: "Dio" is Italian for God and "Dios" is Spanish for God as well) and break the curse. Death Battle Info Powers and Abilities Intelligence: Dio is naturally intelligent; manifesting between cunning, perceptiveness, comprehension and/or foresight. Toughness: All prior to becoming a Vampire, Dio was already an able bare-handed fighter; which skill he says he developed in the slums of London. A good amateur sportsman, during a rugby game as a young adult, he is shown to have developed high athletic ability (as well as fantastic muscle mass). Charisma: 'Dio is a cunning, charming and intelligent individual. In addition to Stand users, whom Avdol and Joseph suggest he recruits through sheer charm or charisma, he has charmed many women through his life. '''Knowledge: '''Throughout both his humble youth and tempestuous maturity, Dio is often seen reading. Also during his youth, he is seen playing chess with adults. In Part VI, in conversation with Enrico Pucci, he is shown to have accumulated some wisdom within the world of Stands. Importantly, Dio is able to concoct a plan, contained inhis diary, incorporating vast, unknown information as to the deliberate creation of Stands of perfectly specific abilities. 'Vampiric Becoming a Vampire as a young adult, Dio displays a broad range of fantastic, supernatural abilities; explained as expressions of the full potential of the human body. Inhuman Strength: Dio attains massive strength as a Vampire, allowing him feats such as forcibly walking on walls and single-handedly deflecting attacks such as Hierophant Green's Emerald Splash. After absorbing Joseph's blood he is powerful enough to drop a steamroller on Jotaro. Enhanced Senses: Demonstrated when placing his head on the ground to hear Jotaro's heartbeat, Dio appears to have senses beyond human level. Regeneration: Dio can regenerate his body faster than fire can consume it. His incredible vitality is maintained by consuming human beings (or their blood), which he commonly does by piercing them with his fingers. Like all JoJo vampires, Dio sucks blood through tentacles in his fingers and has been seen at least once drinking blood from an unnamed girl. His body is able to live even after having vital body parts amputated and he can also control his detached body parts. Space Ripper Stingy Eyes: Dio is able to pressurize liquid in his eyeballs and then create small openings in his pupils, eventually creating two fluid jets (referred to by Straizo as "Space Ripper Stingy Eyes") powerful enough to slice stone. Vaporization Freezing Technique: A freezing ability enabling Dio to freeze his own body parts and transfer this over to other objects or beings. It is able to cancel out the Hamon by freezing the blood in the user's body. Fusion: By fusing different species, Dio can create half-man half-beast creatures. He can even fuse himself with another living beings to take control of them. Spores: In Part I: Phantom Blood, Dio's powers are more bio-organic, but for the most part in Part III he only utilizes the "evil implants" - a parasite that brainwashes Polnareff and Kakyoin. A vampires cells can spawn Evil Implants generated from hair and insert it in the brains of living beings to control them. If someone tries to take out the spore, it will grow tentacles in a attempt to kill both the host and the one trying to remove it. If the vampire wants, he can give permission to someone to activate the spore's tentacles anytime he wants if close to it. The spores possess another effect in case DIO himself ever dies. According Keicho Nijimura, his father who was implanted by the spore underwent a mutation into a greenish animalistic form by having DIO's cells inside his body. Presumably, this is a side effect that the rest of the surviving Stand users that DIO that had implanted inside them would suffer from. Hypnosis: This ability was used twice on Jack The Ripper and Poco respectively. In the case of the former, Dio hypnotized Jack to convince him to join as a servant, allowing Dio to drain his blood and turn him into a zombie. Poco was manipulated to lure Jonathan into a trap, though his consciousness returned after being subjected to Jonathan's hamon. Teleportation: Dio also shows the ability to disappear by fading into darkness, though this may have been a result of the use of his Stand (see below). Healing: Dio also seem to possess the ability to heal other people's wounds as he was able to completely cure Pucci's wounded foot by simply touching it. However, the origins of this power remain unknown. 'The World' Super Strength/Senses/Speed: Almost identical to Jotaro's Star Platinum, The World possesses phenomenal strength, senses, and faster-than-light speed, being able to easily punch Kakyoin right through his abdomen. The World may possibly be even stronger and faster, seeing as how it bested Star Platinum in a clash of rapid punches between the two. Thus in turn, its main offense is generally characterized by a flurry of speedy punches, and the occasional kick. Time Stop: The World's key defining power is its ability to stop time, allowing only itself and DIO to act within the duration of stopped time. Given DIO's weakened state during Part III, this ability only works for a few seconds in DIO's frame of reference before time flows again. However, also due to DIO's immortality, the duration of stopped time also increases as DIO becomes more accustomed to The World and the scar around his neck heals, reaching a maximum of nine seconds towards the end of Part III. Had he not died, the length would have continued to grow. The only true way to counter this power is with other time-stopping skills. 'The World Over Heaven' Reality Overwrite: The World Over Heaven gains the new signature godlike power to overwrite reality, allowing DIO to rewrite virtually anything in time. The potential extent of this ability appears to be limitless, as this power can be used to rewrite the existence of anything he wants, steal/absorb souls and use them as slaves, and completely negate almost any defense that the series has to offer (as demonstrated against the abilities of Tusk Act 4 and Gold Experience Requiem). However, this power is eventually revealed to suffer from a major limitation; It can only be initiated through The World Over Heaven's fists, meaning that the stand would have to punch something in order to rewrite it. Infinite Time Stop: Previously, The World was only able to stop time for a maximum of 9 seconds before its destruction. However, as The World Over Heaven, this stand can now freeze time indefinitely, with no apparent limitation to its duration. Feats * Survived being bisected and decapitated while falling down a steep and tall cliff * Can lift over his head, drop and punch it until it explodes: a 21 ton steamroller * His stand can stop time for more than 11 seconds and is universal (not to mention the stronger he gets and the more he fights the time stop's length increases) even being able to stop a new universe being created (a speculation taken from Jotaro stopping time from preventing the universe being reborn into DIO's ideal World) * His stand is slightly faster and stronger than Jotaro's Star Platinum's Faster-Than-Light speed and harder-than-diamond/diamond-crushing punch making his stand Massively-Faster-Than-LIght (when compared to Star Platinum and Silver Chariot) * It appears he can move (without his stand) Faster-Than-Light * He took a barrage of Star Platinum's punches (one even straight to the skull) but did not kill him only wounded him * He also survived being blown up in a steam/cruise ship (though he hid in a coffin capable to withstand such a blast) * He can handle several Hamon/Ripple users at a time and even prevent Hamon/Ripple from touching him and can freeze a Hamon user's bloodstream to prevent them from using it * Technically, he killed Part 1 protagonist Jonathan Joestar and Part 2 (just main character in Part 3) protagonist Joseph Joestar in Part 3 * He also killed: Noriaki Kakyoin (in approx. less than 1 minute), Dire (in about 5 seconds or so by freezing him and breaking him apart), nearly killed Hamon/Ripple Master Will A. Zeppeli Faults * Sunlight * Extermely arrogant & cockiness * Has a major desire to humiliate an opponent * Ignores simple and direct solutions Gallery KONO DIO DA.jpg|KONO DIO DA! Diego Brando.jpg|KONO DIEGO DA! DioBrandoP.png|Part 1 Manga Dio DioBurandoDesune.png|DIO & The World Knife Happy.png|Knife Arousement DIO SS2.gif|DIO SS2 THE WORLD!.gif|THE WORLD! TOKI YO TOMARE!.gif|TOKI YO TOMARE! MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA.gif|MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA~! ZA WARUDO Background.jpg|The World Background I CAN SHOW U ZA WARUDO.jpg|I CAN SHOW YOU ZA WARUDO! MUDAMUDAMUDAMUDA.gif|ROAD ROLLER DA! WRRRRRRRY.gif|WRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! ROAD ROLLER DA!.gif|Full ROAD ROLLER DA gif DIO HttF.png|Part 3 DIO: Heritage for the Future Dio-brando.jpg|Dio Brando Part 1 in ASB DioBrando_jojoeoh.png|Eyes of Heaven (Part 1) DIO_jojoeoh.png|Eyes of Heaven (Part 3) DIO ASB.jpg|Part 3 DIO: All-Star Battle You're Watching Me Aren't You.jpg|"You're watching me, aren't you? Joseph Joestar!" 3804826-1462776761-tumbl.gif|Young Fantabulous Dio kars please.jpg|"Kars plz" Duwang stand power.jpg|Handsome "The World" Nuio.png Itfits.png escaperoute4dio.jpg|THIS WAS MY PLAN ALL ALONG! HighDio.jpg|SAIKOU NI HIGH TE YATSU DA! tumblr_nbqu2q2PPY1sh11j9o8_400.png|DIO seems a bit split up at the moment. 5e5.png|Five Seconds at DIO's World 6c0.gif|Steamroller vs House 651.jpg|Oh no c74.gif|Russia is Dio Brando c78.gif|SOMEBODY ONCE TOLD ZA WARUDO WAS GONNA STEAMROLL ME, I THREW MY SHARPEST KNIFE AT HIS HEAD 80a.gif|DIO's a shit poster d86.gif|Time Stop in shellnut e04.jpg|Dio is best manual Another+silly+crossover+_f37d0e62df327148183a509723f4572a.jpg|Link is best DIO 06c5a548d83c46e2a330aadb0d9e51fc1379480480_full.gif|MaDIOka? Aint+got+nothing+on+za+warudo+_5b7aa7a2272463c11d9c00e4b0c0eb39.jpg|You want DIO's Spree to end? Well looks like you're gonna have to DIO WITH IT tumblr_mq01anixH01su80w3o1_1280.gif|FIRE THE DIO TORPEDOS MamiDio?!.png|MamiDio?! 5648495+_2eafa8dd29af56a4a3634ad72719c1ae.jpg|Standing there MENACINGLY v1 tumblr_noz4nkpEB41s3tmero1_500.png|Standing there MENACINGLY v2 Wt5YKSc.png|Standing there MENACINGLY v3 2c8.jpg|The Illuminati 1a1.gif|Its a new law in Egypt 6e3.gif|Trust no one, not even Dio. 22f.jpg|Dio is Waifu? 950.jpg|Well its true... c12.gif|End of Part 3 in shellnut 503.jpg|Diorgasm has been reached tumblr_npwe0uvC8x1qlf1q2o1_500.png|All of DIO's Quality Faces raCEAz9.png|Close Up of DIO's "Was Planned All Along" Face tumblr_static_tumblr_static_4tyb6yfcjig40ocgcosg8008s_640.png|Do as he says 1zfhocw.png|Look all those knives, you think he hid them in his pants? yXBlMGO.png|Sexy Side Face Videos Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Combatants Category:Shounen Jump Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Villains Category:Vampire Combatants Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Combatants Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Mascots Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Stand User Category:Time Manipulators Category:Ice Manipulator Category:British Combatants Category:European Combatants Category:Psychopaths Category:Antagonists Category:Characters with Heightened Senses Category:Murderers Category:Knifemen Category:Gods Category:Fisticuffs Fighters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Shueisha Characters Category:Undead Characters Category:Summoners Category:Characters with a Healing Factor